Baby on Board
by rachemgreep
Summary: Joey does Jesse a favor. Michelle babysits her baby cousin. Stephanie has to make a difficult choice about her friends.


BABY ON BOARD  
  
  
  
This is my first Full House fic, so be nice! This takes place a few years after the finale of Full House. Michelle is 11 and in 6th grade. Stephanie is 15 and is in 10th grade. DJ is 20 and is a junior in college, and lives in an apartment nearby. Stephanie moved into DJ's old bedroom. Becky and Jesse have a new baby girl, Lisa.  
  
I don't own any of theses characters yada yada yada  
  
  
  
[SCENE: living room Gia/Stephanie.]  
  
(knock on door)  
  
Boy 1 (Ben): Hey Steph, Gia, do you want to go to the mall with us at 2:30?  
  
Gia: Sure!  
  
Steph: Umm I have to ask my—  
  
Gia: She's coming.  
  
Steph (shoots her a look) I am?  
  
Gia: (laughs) We'll meet you at the food court at 2:30  
  
Boy 2: (David) Great!  
  
  
  
(Danny walks in)  
  
Steph: Dad? Can you drive me to the mall at 2:30?  
  
Danny: Sure, what are you doing there?  
  
Steph: Just shopping with Gia.  
  
Danny: Ok sounds great  
  
[SCENE 2: Becky and Jesse's apartment]  
  
Becky: Jess, aren't you looking forward to tonight?  
  
Jesse: Yeah. It's going to be awesome. I've been practicing all day  
  
Becky: Practicing?  
  
Jesse: Well you know it's going to be special  
  
Becky: I know, it took forever to get the reservations  
  
Jesse: Beck, I own the place, I can get in whenever I want.  
  
Becky: You own Chez Jean-Pierre?  
  
Jesse: What? No? I own the Smash Club!  
  
Becky: I'm not going to celebrate my promotion at the Smash Club!  
  
Jesse: Oh, yes, what was I thinking? We are celebrating your promotion!!  
  
Becky: At Chez Jean-Pierre  
  
Jesse: Chez Jean-Pierre!  
  
Becky: Jesse, are you ok?  
  
Jesse: Yeah, I just gotta go take care of something really quick. It will take one second.  
  
[SCENE: mall Steph/Gia]  
  
Gia: Hey Ben, Hey David.  
  
Ben: Hi  
  
David: Hey  
  
Steph: So…what do you want to do?  
  
David: I wanted to go check out those new CD's at Al's Albums.  
  
Ben: Yeah me too!  
  
(they walk over)  
  
Ben: Cool! Look at that Counting Crows one  
  
Steph: Oh I love the Counting Crows!  
  
David: Really? They're my favorite  
  
Ben: Yeah, they rock. That's so cool Steph!  
  
Gia: Hey, hey, I like them too!  
  
Steph: $16.99? I can't afford this!  
  
Ben: Want me to get it for you?  
  
Stephanie: No, that's ok, Christmas is coming up, I'll get it then.  
  
David: No, Steph come on.  
  
Steph: Really, I'm fine.  
  
Ben: Ok, we'll get it for ourselves.  
  
(they walk away and go the far corner)  
  
Stephanie: What are they doing?  
  
Gia: Umm..let's go look at those new Spice Girls CD's  
  
Steph: Spice Girls? They suck!  
  
Gia: Yeah, I know (She grabs Steph by the sleeve and drags her to the opposite side from the boys)  
  
[SCENE: Kitchen Jesse/Joey]  
  
Jesse: Joey! Can you please do your comedy routine tonight at the smash club at 7:00?  
  
Joey: Whoa Jess! That's kinda short notice.  
  
Jesse: What are you talking about? You do nothing!  
  
Joey: Why should I?  
  
Jesse: I forgot that I was taking Becky out for her promotion, and I booked Jesse and the Rippers!  
  
Joey: But you're Jesse  
  
Jesse: Duh! And I need an act to cover for me, so will you do it?  
  
Joey: Well let's see 6:00 Thundercats….6:30 Scooby Doo…..7:00 I'm free!  
  
Jesse: Ohh thank you thank you Joseph  
  
[SCENE: Michelle's bedroom Becky/Michelle]  
  
Becky: Hey Michelle  
  
Michelle: Hi Aunt Becky  
  
Becky: Do you want to earn some extra money?  
  
Michelle: Doing what?  
  
Becky: Babysitting Nicky, Alex, and Lisa.  
  
Michelle: Whoa, three kids? I'm only 11!  
  
Becky: Well DJ's stopping by a little later, she'll give you a helping hand. It's only from 6:30 till 10:00  
  
Michelle: How much are you gonna pay me?!?!  
  
Becky: Umm…well….how about 2 dollars a kid per hour  
  
Michelle: That's…let me see….umm….20 bucks!  
  
Becky: 21  
  
Michelle: Oh yeah  
  
Becky: So, what do you say Michelle, is it a deal?  
  
Michelle: Well, DJ's coming, and I'm getting 21 dollars… it's a deal!!  
  
  
  
[SCENE: mall Gia/Stephanie/Ben/David  
  
David: We're ready  
  
Stephanie: Great! I want to go to Teen Boutique!  
  
Ben: Teen Boutique? Isn't that the girly store?  
  
Gia: Yeah so, we're girls!  
  
David: Yeah they're girls. Maybe we can get them something.  
  
(They walk over)  
  
Stephanie: Oh cool, look at this bracelet!  
  
Gia: Whoa that's really cool Steph!  
  
Stephanie: Yeah, except that it's way to expensive  
  
Ben: Do you want me to get it for you?  
  
Stephanie: No, I said that I can wait until Christmas for the CD, so I'll wait for the bracelet  
  
Ben: Let me say it's an early Christmas present. (Hey shoves it in his pocket and walks away)  
  
Stephanie: Wait, you forgot to pay  
  
David: He didn't forget. How do you think we got the CD's at Al's Albums?  
  
Stephanie: Oh, but isn't that stealing?  
  
Ben: Kind of. But it's ok. It's just this one time. Besides, it's a present for you.  
  
Gia: Ok let's just hurry up and go.  
  
Steph: Ok  
  
(they leave)  
  
Ben: Here Steph.  
  
(Stephanie puts it in her pocket)  
  
David: Aren't you going to put it on?  
  
Stephanie: No, I'm going to wait for a special occasion  
  
[SCENE living room Danny/Joey/Jesse/Becky/Michelle/Nicky/Alex/Lisa]  
  
Becky: Michelle are you all set?  
  
Michelle: Yup!  
  
Becky: DJ will be here very soon.  
  
(DJ walks through the door)  
  
Jesse: Speak of the devil!  
  
DJ: Hi everyone!  
  
Everyone: Hi/Hello/Hey  
  
Joey: Ok, we're all ready to go. Danny, are you ready to be my date to the smash club?  
  
Danny: Riiiiight.  
  
(Jesse, Becky leave for Chez Jean-Pierre, Danny and Joey leave for the Smash Club)  
  
Michelle: Ok, Nicky and Alex, what do you want to do?  
  
Nicky: Watch TV (Nicky and Alex turn on the TV)  
  
DJ: This is going to be easy  
  
(Lisa starts crying her head off)  
  
Michelle: Uh-oh!  
  
(DJ picks up Lisa but she keeps crying  
  
(Stephanie walks in)  
  
Michelle: Steph, what are you doing home so early? I thought you were going to be the mall all night.  
  
Steph: Yeah well, change of plans  
  
DJ: Did you get in a fight with Gia?  
  
Steph: No, I don't want to talk about it.  
  
DJ: Are you sure?  
  
Steph: Yeah (she walks through the door the the kitchen)  
  
Michelle: How are we going to get Lisa to stop crying?  
  
DJ: I don't know! Lisa, are you hungry?? Michelle, go get her a bottle.  
  
(Michelle goes through the kitchen door and comes back with the bottle)  
  
Michelle: Can I hold her?  
  
DJ: Be my guest!  
  
Michelle: Here you go, Lisa. Umm…DJ, she's not drinking it  
  
DJ: Maybe she needs her diaper changed  
  
(Michelle peeks in the diaper)  
  
Michelle: Nope!  
  
DJ: Maybe she's sleepy  
  
(Michelle puts her in the play pen, but she keeps crying)  
  
Michelle: Nope!  
  
DJ: Hey what's that shiny thing on the floor? (she picks it up) Whoa whose bracelet is this? These are real gems!  
  
Michelle: Not mine.  
  
(DJ goes into the kitchen and the camera follows)  
  
DJ: Is this yours, Stephanie?  
  
Stephanie: Maybe  
  
DJ: How on earth could you afforded it?  
  
Stephanie: Alright, I confess! My friends are thieves! Ben gave it to me. He stole it out of a store.  
  
DJ: You've got to give that back to him.  
  
Stephanie: No! I can't. I think he really likes me!  
  
DJ: I don't care, I'm going to walk you over there right now.  
  
Stephanie: No, I'll go by myself. (steph goes out the back door)  
  
(DJ runs back into the living room)  
  
Michelle: What are we going to do about Lisa?  
  
DJ: I don't know, I don't know.  
  
Michelle: This wasn't worth the 21 dollars  
  
DJ: You're getting paid? Aunt Becky said we were both doing it for free!  
  
Michelle: Like I would watch a screaming baby for 3 and half hours out of the goodness of my heart? Yeah right!  
  
DJ: Oh I know! (picks up Lisa and takes her to the kitchen, turns on the dryer)  
  
Michelle: You're going to put her in the dryer?  
  
DJ: Not in the dryer, on the dryer.  
  
Michelle: Why?  
  
DJ: You'll see (she puts Lisa on a towel on top of the dryer and the vibrations make her go to sleep and stop crying)  
  
Michelle: You did it!  
  
(sappy music starts playing)  
  
DJ: We did it. You know, you're really growing up Michelle. I mean, just yesterday it seems, you were a baby, and I was taking care of you. Now, you're taking care of babies. Pretty soon, you'll have one of your own. Well to sum up…I could have done this with out you.  
  
(They hug….awwwwwww)  
  
(Steph comes in the door)  
  
DJ: How did it go?  
  
Steph: Well, I told him that I didn't want the bracelet because it was stolen merchandise. Then he got all mad at me and called me something really bad. Then he threw the bracelet at me, and as I walked away, he ran after the bracelet and picked it up and yelled that he was going to auction it off on Ebay.  
  
DJ: Oh I'm sorry, Steph  
  
Stephanie: I'm not. I did the right thing and I stood up for myself. I'm not going to steal just so some guy will like me. (She looks at Lisa) Whoa. Why is there a baby on the dryer.  
  
Michelle: Shhhh, she's sleeping.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
